City of Love
City of Love is a song in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" by Isabella trying to get a romantic moment with Phineas. Lyrics Isabella: So, Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love? Phineas: I wish it was the City of Airplane Parts. '' '''Isabella': Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it. ''We could share a crêpe sucrée. At this Parisian Cafe. '''Phineas': That awning could be used as a sail. Or, you know, a parachute. Depending on how things go. Isabella: Take a break and smell these flowers. Underneath the Eiffel Tower Phineas: I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy. Isabella: Oh, Phineas... Won't you share a creme brulee with me? 'Phineas': Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch! Isabella: How perfect could this be In the City of Love? Couples: (In the City of Love) Isabella: In the City of Love Ferb: (In the City of Love) Isabella: We could try some fancy cheese. Or peruse the galleries. Phineas: I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel. Isabella: Isn't this a perfect day? How do I look in this beret? Phineas: Oh, that reminds me, we might need helmets! 'Isabella': Oh, how can he not feel the same way. When we're strolling down the Champs-Elysees. In the City of Love? Lady: (In the City of Love) Couples: In the City of Love Isabella: I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime"But all he wants to do is fix that plane. In the City of Love. Artist: (In the City of Love) Isabella: In the City of Love (in the City of Love) In the City of Love.... (In the City of Love) Background information thumb|300px|right * First song in which Isabella is the main singer. * A crêpe sucrée is a sweetened dessert similar to a pancake. * Crème brûlée is a dessert made of custard and caramelized sugar. The sugar is often caramelized with a small torch shortly before serving. * The only difference between the broadcast version and the soundtrack version is that Ferb nor the painter sing in that version. * Champs-Élysées is a famous street in Paris. The Arc de Triompe can be seen in the background, a famous landmark on this street. * "Ma chérie, je t'aime" translates to English as "My dear, I love you." ** Nitpicker's Guide: Je t'aime properly rhymes with the letter M, not plane. * "We could try some fancy cheese" is a reference to France being famous for its cheeses. * A Beret is a traditional hat associated with France. It is also the type of hat Isabella and the Fireside Girls (except Melissa) wear as part of their uniform. * The background colors go from bright to muted as well as hearts and broken hearts throughout the song, perhaps to reflect how Isabella is feeling as the song goes on. * A mime can be seen in two scenes releasing a red balloon into the air, possibly paying homage to the popular French short film, Le Ballon Rouge ''(English: ''The Red Balloon). Another mime is seen just before Follow the Sun is sung. It is unknown if they are the same mime. * The scene where Vanessa drives Ferb on a motorcycle is similar to a scene in Ratatouille, when Colette and Linguini were driving romantically through the streets of Paris. * Ferb's line: "In The City of Love" was sung in a low voice. It is similar to Ferb's line in Gitchee Gitchee Goo: "Baby, baby, baby" because it was also a low note. * In a certain point of the song, Phineas stares at the famous Parisian cabaret "Le Moulin Rouge". Songwriters *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Bobby Gaylor *Robert F. Hughes Continuity * Isabella mentions the Eiffel Tower, a possible nod to the Phineas and Ferb Theme. It was seen for real in "Rollercoaster" and as a hologram and for real in "Not Phineas and Ferb". * Phineas mentions a blowtorch, like he also did in Rollercoaster and No More Bunny Business. * This is the 6th song Isabella has at least one solo singing line. The others are In the Mall, S'Winter (song), Ballard of Badbeard, Where Did We Go Wrong?, and Danville for Niceness. * Third time a mime shows up ("Picture This", "Comet Kermillian"). Also, just before this song is sung, a mime can be seen at Jeremy's hotel. Category:Songs Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Songs sung by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Season 2 songs